


Strict waves

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Strict waves

Strict waves pound my spirit  
Biting, cold but never numb   
Each unendurable  
But here I remain   
Confident that soon  
There will be welcome  
And, in my madness, a glimpse   
As if I would be   
Recognised and embraced

Every lash is savoured  
Bearing out, in its icy  
Implacable rhythm,   
That I matter not at all  
Soundly confirming  
And reaffirming   
My choice of anguish  
In starkest contrast   
To sweet moments past

This misguided station   
Of my love, every tear  
Only salty spray  
Biting at my face  
Alone and unforgiven  
Counting each lick  
So cold that it burns  
My gaze is fixed, searching  
For love in the bitter sea


End file.
